Generic discharging devices are known in the prior art. Their distinctive feature consists in that actuation is not possible when the cap is in place on the discharging device. Accidental actuation of the discharging device is thus effectively prevented.
An example of a generic discharging device is disclosed in EP 1 051 262 B1. The discharging device shown and described in this reference comprises two extensions on a cap that extend into the discharging device through holes provided on an outer housing of the discharging device and that block displacement of the manual actuator when the cap is placed on the discharging device at least to the extent that a full discharging operation is not possible.
Despite the actuation-proof action of the cap, the discharging device disclosed in EP 1 051 262 B1 is not suitable as an effective protection against improper actuation of the discharging device by children, since the extensions provided on the cap prevent the use of a more complex type of cap such as a child-proof screw cap. There is therefore a high risk of children successfully removing the cap from the outer housing or lifting the cap from its safety position by applying great force to the manual actuator and thus being able to gain access to the pharmaceutical liquid that will then be dischargeable.